A Glimpse of the Light
by Yatzstar
Summary: Darth Vader makes a surprise visit to Tatooine to seek out the sole person who has laid eyes on Luke Skywalker since the Battle of Yavin. He has no idea what he's in for. Set about two months before Episode V.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

"My Lord, there is only one other person who has seen Skywalker since the destruction of the Death Star." Said an Imperial officer, hoping he wouldn't get killed. The black-armored figure stared out the window of the _Executor_ at the starscape.

_"Who?" _Came the reply. A deep, rasping voice. The officer swallowed hard.

"A bounty hunter, Lord, named Mei. She lives on Tatooine."

_Tatooine…_

He _hated _Tatooine. The place brought back bad memories. Memories of his mother.

He banished such thoughts from his mind. Sith Lords did not concern themselves with their mothers. Besides, that was a lifetime ago. The heavy mechanical breathing rasped in the ears of the nervous commander.

_"Very well. Tell the 501__st__ to send a dozen troopers to accompany me."_

"Accompany you, my Lord?" Asked the Commander, quite taken aback.

_"Yes." _Said the Sith, his voice icily calm. _"Is there a problem with that, officer?"_

"N-no, my Lord," Said the man, swallowing hard.

_"Good."_ Said the figure. _"I would hate to be in your shoes, if there was."_

He had to find Skywalker. Luke didn't know it yet, but the young Jedi and him were closer than the boy could have ever dreamed. This bounty hunter, this Mei, she was his only link to finding Skywalker. If she wouldn't tell him, he would get it from her. One way, or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Be prepared for Boba Fett acting out of character. Also, I don't consider myself to be very good at details, but I did my best. Also, there is some mild suggestiveness in this chapter, thanks to Boba.**

**A/N #2 Darth Vadie, this is an AU where Order 66 took place, but most of the members of the Jedi Counsel and some of the more powerful and resourceful warriors survived. (i.e. Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, etc.)**

Tatooine was a barren planet, full of people who didn't want to be found. Every kind of human or alien species in the galaxy had visited the desert world at one time or another.

On this particular morning, a young man in his twenties was attempting to sneak up on whoever was underneath a yellow speeder, his shoulders hunched slightly in the posture typically associated with sneaking around. A speeder was the type of ship build for swift travel low across the ground. This speeder was bright yellow, and though extremely fast, it was prone to malfunction. Clinking could be heard from under it, as a mechanic worked to repair a broken hose. Nothing of the mechanic could be seen, except a pair of dusty bare feet and the edges of a pair of cargo pants. The man set his boot-clad feet down carefully on the dusty ground. He must have looked quite silly, him, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, sneaking up on a mechanic. The various rabble of Mos Eisley paid no attention to him however. The twin suns of Tatooine blazed down on his green helmet, baking his scalp.

He was almost to the speeder when a feminine voice called from underneath,

"What is it, Fett?"

Boba Fett's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He straightened, as the small wheeled platform rolled out from underneath the vehicle.

"You are no fun, you know that?" He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Mei grinned up at him. She looked like the typical sort of person you would find around here, her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She more a black, well-fitting shirt that left her stomach bare. The shirt was rather odd, the left sleeve cut off at the shoulder like a tank top, but the right ended at the mid upper arm, the same as a regular t-shirt. She sported dusty brown cargo pants that ended just below the knee. A small pouch about the size of large napkin was strung at her side. No one knew what was in it, but occasionally, in times of duress, she would reach in and grip whatever was inside.

"I know!" She said. Boba noticed her right arm and jumped. Instead of a tan, sinewy limb like the other side, a metal, mechanical copy was in its place. It looked like a regular arm, but it had wires strung through it, matching perfectly where a muscle would bulge here, or a tendon would connect there. The hand looked like a skeleton hand, with small joints at each of the knuckles. He would never get used to seeing it.

Fett was glad he was wearing a helmet to hide his facial expressions.

"I heard Lord Vader is going to come here today." He said.

"Vader?" Asked Mei incredulously. "As in, _Darth _Vader? Why on earth would he want to come here?"

Boba shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's looking for new recruits or something."

Mei laid back down on the small platform and pulled herself back under the speeder.

"Well," She said, her voice slightly muffled, "As long as he doesn't bother me, I don't care what he does."

The Sith Lord in question stepped off his ship, the Stormtroopers close behind. He surveyed the city of Mos Eisley, wondering if anyone he had known as a child would still be residing there. What with his pure black armor, the Dark Lord might have been baking underneath, but Palpatine had thought of everything when he had designed the suit. A small vent on the chest served to suck in air, and cool it to keep the Sith's mechanical limbs from overheating. He strode towards the city, the Stormtroopers in tow, bound and determined to find this Mei.

Mei was still working on the particularly stubborn hose when a trooper spotted her. They surrounded the speeder, Vader facing the mechanic. A white-armored trooper nudged one of the bare feet with his boot.

"Are you Mei?" He demanded.

Mei rolled out from under the vehicle briefly, and, upon seeing the Stormtroopers surrounding her, gave a contemptuous snort before retreating back to her work. The trooper placed a foot on the edge of the platform, rolling it out again.

"What?" demanded Mei, quite irritated at being interrupted.

"Is your name Mei?" The trooper repeated. The bounty hunter struggled to her feet, surveying the surrounding troopers. Her gaze came to rest on Darth Vader. She stormed up to him, and glared up at the unmoving mask.

"Are these oafs following your orders?" She asked. Vader was mildly impressed by her courage. She was not tall, only about 5'3", and the Sith towered over her. A Stormtrooper jabbed her in the ribs with the butt of a blaster.

"Do not address Lord Vader that way!" He snapped. Mei turned her sparking green gaze on him in fury. She kicked the back of his legs hard at the place where the armor plates met at the knee. Instinctively, his legs buckled, and the hapless trooper fell hard on his back. Mei stood over him, and threw the blaster contemptuously in his face.

"Touch me again," She hissed, "And I'll make you eat that blaster!"

She turned back to Vader. "In answer to your question, possibly. What's it t' you?"

Vader was growing annoyed with her curt attitude.

_"Where is Skywalker?" _He growled. He leaned down until his mask was an inch away from her face. She studied him, as if trying to see something behind the mask.

"Which one?" She replied. Vader almost fell over. How could she know more than one Skywalker?

He turned to the troopers.

_"I would like to speak with her in private."_

The troopers nodded in unison, even the one that Mei had knocked over.

The Sith turned back to the girl, who was still standing with her arms crossed.

_"Take me to your home. I wish to talk where no others can hear."_

She seemed slightly puzzled by the request, but she led him on a winding path through the crowded streets, stopping in front of a door. She opened it, and stepped into the cool house. As soon as the door shut, Vader lunged at her, and slammed her against the wall. She yelped in surprise, as Vader thrust his face up close to hers.

_"How do you know of more than one Skywalker?"_ He snarled. Mei was breathing in short, fast breaths, but Vader was surprised to sense that it was more from having the wind knocked out of her than of fear.

"I know three," She gasped. "Luke Skywalker, who I've met briefly, Shmi Skywalker, who I've never met, but I've heard about her, and an Anakin Skywalker."

Vader turned his back on her, his mind racing. Then, he grabbed her collarbone hard. She winced, as he growled,

_"Where is Luke Skywalker?"_

She met his gaze steadily.

"I'll tell you, on one condition."

Vader fought to keep from tightening his grip and shattering her shoulder completely.

_"What?"_

Just then, the door opened. Boba Fett stuck his head in, and saw Vader with his back to the door.

"Gaw!" He yelped, closing the door to a crack.

"Am I interrupting something, Lord Vader?" He called from the other side of the door. Mei's eyes widened.

"NO!" She struggled out of Vader's grip, and glared at him before opening the door to Fett.

"Lord Vader was just asking me where Luke Skywalker is."

Fett laughed. "And how did it g—OW!"

Mei kicked him in the shin, hard.

"Shut up, Fett!"

Mei dashed outside before the bounty hunter could retaliate. Vader followed at a more sedate pace, shaking his head at her hastiness. The Sith caught up to her, restraining her with a gloved hand.

_"What will it take for you to tell me the location of Skywalker?"_

Mei reached into the pouch at her waist, pulling out a small cylinder about three inches wide and six inches long.

"Spar with me. It gets boring here."

The Dark Lord spun on his heel.

_"Absolutely not. I have no time for such silliness."_

He stalked off. Mei's jaw tightened. A crowd had gathered, attracted by the resonating voice of the Sith. A groan arose from the assorted rabble. They might have seen a good show, but Vader's stubbornness prevailed. Then, Mei's clear voice rang out at the retreating Sith.

"Coward!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lord spun on his heel.

_"Absolutely not. I have no time for such silliness."_

He stalked off. Mei's jaw tightened. A crowd had gathered, attracted by the resonating voice of the Sith. A groan arose from the assorted rabble. They might have seen a good show, but Vader's stubbornness prevailed. Then, Mei's clear voice rang out at the retreating Sith.

"Coward!"

The unmistakable hiss of a lightsaber being activated sounded.

Vader, as well as everyone else within earshot, froze. Then, the Dark Lord turned slowly, growling.

_"No one _dares _call me coward!"_

Mei met his furious gaze calmly, gripping a pure yellow lightsaber in her prosthetic arm.

"I dare."

"Ooh-hoo, she shouldn't have done that!" Muttered Boba Fett, nursing his wounded leg.

Vader gripped his own lightsaber tightly, then activated it and lunged forward in a single swift movement.

The two blades clashed, and the two opponents pressed each other, inching forward until their faces were centimeters apart. The rasp of Vader's breath was the only sound for a moment. Mei felt the exhaled breath brush her face. It smelled of old pennies. Then the two spun apart, their blades crackling as they collided again and again, kicking up a cloud of dust. Vader had his superior skill, strength and size, but Mei made up for that with speed and nimbleness. She was good, Vader had to admit that. He didn't know where she had gotten a lightsaber, or one of the unusual color. Perhaps she had been a Padawan learner at some point.

Mei was feeling great, in no end of a good mood since she had taunted the Sith into the duel. She knew she would probably lose, but that didn't stop her from doing her very best. Vader back up a pace or two, and thrust outward with one gloved hand. An invisible force shoved the mechanic backward several feet, almost sending her to the ground. Mei regained her footing, dodging a swipe from the crimson blade. By now, the dust was so thick the onlookers could hardly see what was going on, only two dark shapes and streaks of red and yellow. Fett folded his arms over his chest, favoring his leg where the girl had kicked it. The battle raged on for several minutes, neither seeming to get the upper hand. Suddenly, an anguished cry rang out. Mei had been wounded, a long gash tracing its way down her left leg. Seizing the opportunity, Vader disarmed her with a quick flick of his saber, and grabbed her by the collarbone, the tip of his lightsaber hovering a fraction from her throat.

Mei's face was tight with pain, but she grinned at the Sith.

"Well, Lord Vader,"

She twisted out of his grip. "Looks like I lose! But that was amazing! Let's do it again sometime."

_Not a chance…_ Thought the Dark Lord.

_ "Where is Skywalker?" _He growled. Mei looked up from examining her leg. She stood on tip-toe, leaning on the Sith as she whispered in his ear,

_ "The sixth planet of the Hoth system."_

That was all Vader needed to know. He spun on his heel and said to a waiting Stormtrooper,

_"Send a probe droid to the Hoth system, and prepare the All Terrain Armored Transport walkers."_

He turned back to Mei.

_"You're coming with me."_

She looked up at him, surprised.

"With you? Why?"

The Sith's heavy, mechanical breathing filled her ears as he replied.

_"Now that you know our plans, we can't have you telling the Rebels."_

She backed away from him, but bumped into two Stormtroopers after three paces. They took her by the shoulders, allowing her to lean on them as they escorted her to Vader's ship, the bounty hunter casting a final, hate-laden glance at the Sith Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Now that you know our plans, we can't have you telling the Rebels."_

She backed away from him, but bumped into two Stormtroopers after three paces. They took her by the shoulders, allowing her to lean on them as they escorted her to Vader's ship, the bounty hunter casting a final, hate-laden glance at the Sith Lord.

It had been two weeks since the incident on Tatooine, and Mei's life aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executor _was less than exciting. She hadn't been treated unkindly; she had been given a decent room, with a fresher and all the necessities, but it was beyond boring. Her lightsaber had been confiscated by Vader. After the first week or so, she had gotten so bored that she began to entertain herself by making the most of the furniture, something the Stormtroopers had found out the hard way, entering her room to find her hanging upside-down from the light fixture. She had been so surprised by their entry, she had slipped and crashed down on top of them. They had learned to watch their step after that.

On this particular day, Mei was standing at the window, staring out at the starry sky. She had a warm blanket wrapped around her. The airless space was far too cold for her liking. She wished she were somewhere, anywhere but here.

The door hissed open. A heavy, rasping breathing filled the room.

She was scared of him, Vader thought, studying her from the doorway. She didn't turn around, or visibly acknowledge his presence, but he could see her fear in the tightness of her shoulders, the shakiness of her breath. She was readying herself, preparing herself for anything. As with most people when they were in an unfamiliar situation outside of their comfort zone, she was teetering on the brink of panic.

Mei listened to the soft rustle of the carpet with each step. She tried not to show her fear, but it was useless. He was a Sith. He could read minds and sense emotions.

That awful breathing came closer…closer… then he was beside her, sharing her view of the stars.

She was contemplating her options of defeating him in a fistfight, or making a break for it.

_"…lightsaber?"_

She had been so absorbed in her thought that she hadn't realized the Sith had spoken.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

_"How did you come across a lightsaber?" _Vader repeated.

He sensed her fear retreating as memories flooded her mind.

"I was a Padawan learner for about a year when I was a child." She replied. "My master, Aayla Secura, was the best mentor I could ever have hoped for. Then, one day, I was in the Jedi Temple, and a legion of clone troopers stormed the building. A Jedi Master named Anakin Skywalker came into our quarters. I remember one of my friends, Matthew, going up to him and saying, 'Master Skywalker, there's too many of them! What are we going to do?' Master Skywalker drew his lightsaber and…"

Her voice broke, but she swallowed hard and continued.

"He…he slew them all. One of the older Padawans managed to get me onto a ship, and I was taken to Tatooine. I grew up as a mechanic under the care of a former general, Ben Kenobi. I didn't think much of continuing my training, until the day I was with Ben and another kid, Luke. Ben seemed distraught, and Luke asked him what the matter was. I will never forget Ben's reply. He said, 'I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as though millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, but were suddenly silenced.' After that, I began training to use a lightsaber. I made the acquaintance of a local bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He kept me up-to-date on the latest news. Then, you came along, Lord Vader."

The Sith was silent, absorbing her story. Mei went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, recovering from the surge of unpleasant memories. The Dark Lord turned back to the window, wishing he could see Naboo, the home planet of his beloved Angel.

_FOMP!_

A pillow struck him on the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but it was so unexpected that the Sith nearly toppled over. He whirled to see Mei tossing the other pillow from hand to hand in a businesslike manner.

"That was for my leg," She said. "Want some more?"

_"I would rather adopt an Ewok." _Vader growled.

This mental image was so funny to Mei that she burst out in a fit of giggles.

Vader thought about this for a moment, and shook his head. He hadn't laughed in over twenty years. Mei got up and went over to the center of the room. She examined the healing gash on her leg, then leaped up and grabbed the edge of the light fixture, and dangled a moment, before swinging her legs up and over. The light wasn't much—just a prong protruding from the ceiling with two branches on either side, on the ends of which two lights were perched—but it was enough for Mei. She settled herself, and hung there, having forgotten her earlier fear of the Sith Lord.

The door hissed open, and a thin hawk-faced man marched in, accompanied by three Stormtroopers. He regarded the girl curiously. It wasn't every day he got to see a captive that would amuse themselves with the furniture.

"Lord Vader," He called. The Dark Lord's shoulders tensed.

_"Commander Tarkin," _Replied Vader sourly. _"What are you doing here?" _

Mei listened carefully. Vader's tone made it clear that he detested Tarkin.

"Just checking up on you," Replied the Commander. Mei folded her arms over her chest. Her face was red from hanging upside-down, but she glared at him with undisguised contempt.

"Who are you?" She demanded. One person invading her private space was okay, even if he was a Sith, but four more?

The Grand Moff smiled warmly at her.

"I am Commander Tarkin, captain of the _Executor _and chief of overseeing the defenses of the Death Star, my impudent friend."

Mei swung down from the ceiling and, after recovering her balance, looked him up and down.

"Weren't you disintegrated along with everything else when the Death Star blew up?" She asked. Tarkin glowered at her.

"No. I got to an escape pod."

Mei frowned, genuine disappointment showing on her face. "Shame."

Tarkin backhanded her hard against the face. "Show the proper respect for your superiors!" He snarled.

Mei wiped a hand across her mouth, and glared at the blood staining the metal of her right hand. Then, she turned her gaze on him in pure fury. She leaped at him, clubbing him over the head with her metal arm, forcing him to the floor. She was about to give him another clout across the face, but the Stormtroopers surged forward, restraining her with difficulty. Darth Vader, who had neither moved nor spoken, suppressed a chuckle. Finally, someone with the spirit to show that buffoon of a Commander a taste of his own medicine.

Tarkin struggled to his feet, nursing a bloody nose. He glared at Mei with undisguised hatred.

"You will regret that," He growled, then stormed out with the troopers in tow.

Mei sat down on the bed, shaking her head.

"Why do you do it?" She asked Vader.

_"Pardon?" _ Asked the Sith.

"I mean," Explained Mei, "Why do you work for that stuck-up, know-it-all, nexu-faced Commander Tarkin—"

It was too much for the Sith. It wasn't hard to imagine Tarkin with the head of a nexu—a large, reptilian creature with four eyes and large teeth. Mei broke off from her rant as Vader began to make a harsh, rasping sound that sounded like a cat with a hairball. She realized with a start that it was _laughter_, but it quickly choked into a cough as the Dark Lord struggled to get back in sync with his respirator. So much for Sith Lords never laughing.

When he had gotten control of himself, Vader replied,

"_I do not work for Tarkin, but sometimes it seems that way."_

He swept out the door without another word. Mei watched the corner of his cloak flutter out of sight around the corner. She felt some laughter had done him a world of good.

Cruel, spiteful, unmerciful, those were all adjectives that had come to be associated with the name of Darth Vader, but all Mei saw was a sad, lonely, broken man with a desperate need for someone to love.

That night, Mei dreamed. Blurry images flashed through her mind, a young boy with blond hair, a girl of about 14, a hideous red and black tattooed face, and others.

_Are you an angel?_

_ What?_

_ An angel. I heard the deep-space pilots talking about them. They live on the moons of Iego…I think._

_ You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?_

_ R2-D2, a pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations….I beg your pardon, what do you mean by 'naked'?...My parts are showing?! My goodness!_

_ If you can quite you mind, you will be able to hear me…_

_ If you'll excuse me, Master…_

_ Anakin, wait! ...I hate it when he does that…_

_ General Grievous…you're shorter than I expected._

_ Ani…something wonderful has happened! I'm pregnant!_

_ That's…that's wonderful!_

_ Oh, what are we going to do?_

_ We're not going to do anything right now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

_ Anakin, can't you see? The Sith are evil!_

_ And from my point of view, the Jedi are evil!_

_ Well then, you are lost!_

_ Lord Vader… Can you hear me?_

_ …Yes, Master._

_ And now, your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base._

_ We have a new enemy, my apprentice…Luke Skywalker._

_ If he could be turned, he would make a powerful ally._

_ Can it be done?_

_ He will join us, or die, my Master._

The heavy, rasping breathing of Darth Vader filled her dream. Mei realized that it wasn't part of the dream. She opened her eyes slowly, making out a tall, dark-armored figure…

She sat bolt upright in bed, staring at the hideous mask of the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader? What are you doing here?"

Even without his answer, she knew what he was here for.

_"We will not be requiring your services anymore, ma'am." _Replied Vader. Mei tried to leap out of bed, but the Dark Lord grabbed her by the throat with one hand, hauling her above his head in a stranglehold.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Vader? What are you doing here?"

Even without his answer, she knew what he was here for.

_"We will not be requiring your services anymore, ma'am." _Replied Vader. Mei tried to leap out of bed, but the Dark Lord grabbed her by the throat with one hand, hauling her above his head in a stranglehold. Mei gagged and choked for breath, as the life-giving air was sucked from her lungs. She thrashed and flailed, her face turning red. The voice of Vader filled her head, but the blood was roaring in her ears so loudly she couldn't understand it. More by luck than by aim, her knee slammed into Vader's chest. With a roar of pain, he dropped her. The mechanic gasped for breath for a moment, before taking off out the open door.

Mei ran aimlessly down hallway after hallway, vaulting over the heads of Stormtroopers and elbowing past surprised officers. They started forward, but halted upon hearing the noise of heavy boots upon the floor, and the rasp of mechanical breathing.

Their leader would catch her.

He always did.

Mei skidded around a corner and into a hanger full of ships. She dashed into the nearest one—a rather beat-up YT-1300 light freighter and looked around desperately for someplace to hide. She barreled around a corner, and tripped over something at about thigh level. With a yelp, she toppled over, and crashed into something else that was behind it.

"My goodness!" Exclaimed a voice as Mei sent herself and whoever she had hit to the floor. A golden, bipedal droid flailed underneath her. A series of twittering came from the second droid, sounding suspiciously like astromech laughter.

"R2-D2—get her off me!" Cried the droid. The blue-and-white astro droid—who must have been R2-D2—spun in a circle, twittering to no end. Mei rolled off the victim of her fall.

"Sorry about that, sirs, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going!"

She attempted to rise, but her body constricted, halting her movement. R2-D2 made a sound like a fire alarm as the hiss of a respirator sounded.

"Oh dear, we're scrap!" Wailed the golden droid.

Darth Vader came around the corner. Mei glared at him.

"Whatever you're going to do, get it over with!"

Vader bit his lip, trying to figure out how to explain that he had been acting on that snake Tarkin's orders. Instead, he unclipped something from his belt as he released Mei from her Force-hold.

_"You forgot your lightsaber." _He stated simply.

Mei took the weapon with a suspicious glare at the Sith.

"Thanks, I guess. Now, you'd better haul freight, Lord Vader. This is a Rebel ship by the looks of it, and—"

A yell came from the cockpit.

"Fire her up, Chewie! We're outta here!"

The ship lurched into action. The sounds of blaster fire peppering the ship caused Mei to stand. She helped up the golden droid.

"Sir, what is the name of this ship?"

"Why, the _Millennium Falcon,_ of course!" Replied the droid.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners?" He exclaimed. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

The _Millennium Falcon _roared out of the hanger. Mei dashed to a window in time to see three TIE fighters in hot pursuit.

A guy in his twenties came around the corner.

"Hey, Goldenrod, you doing alright—"

Then, he saw Mei and the huge Sith Lord.

"HOLY—" He stumbled backwards, bellowing a string of very creative curse words.

"Who are you?" He yelled at Mei. "And what is _he _doing here?!"

Mei planted herself in front of Vader.

"I'm Mei, and this is Darth Vader, in case you haven't noticed, and he was just returning my lightsaber, you nerfherder!"

The man looked back and forth between Mei and Vader, trying to decide what to do.

"Get off my ship!" He finally yelled at the Sith.

_"In case you forgot," _Replied Vader, _"The ship is already in the air."_

"Don't let that stop you…" Grumbled the man. Then, totally ignoring the Dark Lord, he flashed a cocky grin at Mei.

"I'm Han Solo, miss. To whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Mei shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Mei. Nice to meet you."

Han cast a suspicious glance at the Sith Lord.

"How did you come to be with him?"

Mei scratched her head. "I'm not really sure, but I think it all started when I dueled with him on Tatooine."

Han's mouth fell open. "You _what?_"

Mei blushed. "Long story. Where is this ship heading for?"

"Well, it _was_ going to the Rebel Base, until he came aboard." Replied Han, waving at Vader. The Sith was getting quite annoyed by the fact that this Han Solo refused to call him by name, and was acting as though he was not even there. Han frowned for a moment, as if remembering something. Then, he dashed back into the cockpit, shouting:

"Luke, you better come see this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know the ending was kind of abrupt, but I was kinda running out of ideas by this point *looks sheepish* ANYWAY, I hope y'all like this final chapter of A Glimpse of the Light!**

**Also, before I forget, this is just a heads-up for Vader acting out of character ;)**

Han frowned for a moment, as if remembering something. Then, he dashed back into the cockpit, shouting:

"Luke, you better come see this!"

Mei felt Vader tense beside her. She was wondering why, when a sandy-haired kid of about nineteen—four years younger than Mei—popped around the corner, protesting loudly.

"Han, I was just about to find that missing spring for R2—"

He broke off when he saw the two newest passengers.

"YOU!" He shouted at Vader. "You killed my father, you dirty, stinking, lying—" He broke off upon seeing Mei.

"What are you doing here, Mei!?" He yelled. "Is she your prisoner?" He demanded to Vader. The Sith made a short coughing noise, almost like a contemptuous laugh, then replied,

_"No, she's not my prisoner, and I'm getting rather tired of being shouted at. First it was your friend Solo there, now you. I happened to have come aboard your ship purely by accident, as I was trying to return her lightsaber."_

"Lightsaber?" Asked Luke, puzzled. Then he turned to Mei.

"You have a lightsaber?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Since that day on Tatooine when Old Ben told us about the destruction of Alderaan."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yep."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Nope."

"How did you come to be associated with this—this—_monster?_"

Mei frowned. "I don't know, really. By the way, how is Ben, the old codger?

Luke smiled at the memory of his friend. "He's still alive and kickin', and he's got more fighting skill than any five of us put together."

The ship shuddered as they shot into hyperspace. C-3PO tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Master Luke, what do you think the Alliance will say when they see our—ah—guest?"

Luke considered this.

"I don't know." He turned to Vader. "You haven't done anything yet, and Mei was with you for…"

"Two weeks," Mei supplied.

"…Two weeks," Luke continued, "And you didn't do anything to her, so…"

_"If she had caught me off-guard, I doubt I could have beaten her, given her assault of Tarkin."_ Vader said. Luke stared at the mechanic.

"You _what?_"

Mei blushed again.

"As I told that pilot of yours, I'll tell you later." She replied

A loud bark came from the cockpit. Han yelled back,

"Got it, Chewie!"

He turned back to Mei. "Chewie says we'll be at Hoth in about fifteen minutes." He cast a suspicious glance at Vader. "Well, I guess you're stuck with us, Your Lordship, so try not to kill anyone, okay?"

Vader scowled under the mask, but didn't reply.

"Well, here we are!" Said Luke, escorting Mei off the ship. "The sixth planet of the Hoth system! I hope you're used to the cold!" Mei had donned several layers of clothing under instruction from Luke. She gasped as a blast of cold air hit her.

"Gaw! How can you stand it?" She squeaked.

Luke laughed. "Usually, we don't. We just have to wear a lot of warm clothing, and hope for the best!"

Several people rushed into the hanger. Mei recognized Princess Leia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mon Mothma—a stern, middle-aged woman with short brown hair— and an X-wing fighter pilot.

"BEN!" Shouted Mei, flinging herself at the grizzled man, who embraced her in a bear hug.

"Mei, you scoundrel!" He said. "How have you been?" Mei pulled away, and looked him up and down.

"I've been just fine! And so have you, it seems. Still in one piece, eh?"

He was about to reply, when Luke said to Mon Mothma

"Er, Commander Mothma, don't freak out, but we have a visitor who you might not be pleased to see." He stammered. Mothma frowned.

"He couldn't be that bad, could he?" She asked.

"Wanna bet?" Muttered Luke.

Aboard the Falcon, Vader decided it was time to make his entry. He walked slowly down the ramp to the hanger deck, studying the faces about him carefully.

Mon Mothma saw him first. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She swallowed, and tried again.

"L-Lord Vader!" She sputtered. "Why have we been given the honor of having your presence?"

Then, she hissed to Luke, "I'm not freaking out, but it's really hard not to! What is he doing here?!"

Luke restrained the X-wing pilot from charging at the Sith before replying.

"He came aboard by accident, while trying to return Mei's lightsaber, then Han took off before realizing he was on the ship."

"R-Return—" Mon Mothma was still trying to get hold of the situation.

Princess Leia stared openmouthed at the Sith. Mei studied her. She could have been reacting in that manner because of her time on the Death Star, but the look wasn't fear. It was… recognition, and surprise. Obi-Wan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Leia? Are you alright?"

The Princess regained her composure.

"Yes, General Kenobi. Thank you. Now, I…I have duties to attend to."

She cast a final, questioning glance at Vader, and retreated indoors. Vader smiled under the mask. The effort hurt his face, but he didn't care. His son and his daughter in the same place! He would have a lot of catching up to do with Leia later on.

"Take Lord Vader to the guest quarters," Said Kenobi. "Until such time as he is able to return to his duties."

"B-but General Kenobi—" Stammered the X-wing pilot. "Now he knows—"

Kenobi held up two fingers and drew them to one side.

"You will take Lord Vader to the guest chambers." He repeated. The pilot looked puzzled, then replied, "Yes, General Kenobi."

Vader felt a twinge of amusement. Age had not dampened the old man's Force abilities. The pilot gestured for Vader to follow him, and went into the base with the Sith in tow.

Mon Mothma held a small counsel with Leia and Obi-Wan. She got right to the point.

"We can't let him stay." She said hotly. "I'm not sure how he even got here, but the instant he gets back to his Imperial friends, even the lowliest medical droid will know the location of this base."

Leia interrupted.

"May I remind you, that man may very well have saved me from being tortured to death aboard the Death Star. I owe him my life. He is to be held in very high regard. Aside from the fact he is an Imperial, he is an excellent pilot, and a skilled swordsman."

Mothma scowled. "Princess, he is a _Sith. _He doesn't care about anyone but himself…"

_Is that so? _Thought Leia.

_ "…_He wiped out the Jedi and Padawans in the Jedi Temple, and has performed countless acts of cruelty throughout the galaxy. Don't let this… this strange infatuation you have with him get in the way of common sense."

Leia's eyes sparked with indignation and fury.

_"Infatuation?" _She shrieked. "Is _that _what you think I have with him?! Darth Vader is—"

"—Perhaps not as cruel as the galaxy has perceived him to be," Obi-Wan Kenobi interrupted, glancing at Leia, silently warning her not to reveal to the Rebel leaders her parentage. Leia's jaw clenched, but she didn't object.

When Leia returned to her chamber, still fuming over what Mothma had said—Infatuation, my foot!—she found Darth Vader sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at something in his hand. Sensing her presence, he stood, replacing the object on the bedside table.

_"Princess—" _He began, but Leia cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"Father!" She exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"

Vader held her at arms length, looking her up and down. He ran his thumb along a scar that traced its way under her eye, left over from her interrogation by Admiral Motti aboard the Death Star. Bursting into the middle of the session, Vader had thrown out the Stormtroopers and slain Motti, and used the Force to heal Leia's wounds before the confrontation with Tarkin.

_"It's good to see you too, Leia." _He rumbled. Leia hugged him again. Then, a knock sounded on the door and she pulled away quickly. Obi-Wan stuck his head in.

"Leia, the A-wing pilots are about to go on patrol. Want to go with them?"

The Princess nodded. "Of course, General Kenobi." She glanced at Vader, then shooed them out so she could change into her uniform. She looked at the item Vader had been studying. A japor snippet.

Mei met with Obi-Wan later on in private. She was silent for a moment, then began.

"Ben, when I was on the _Executor _with Lord Vader, he did something very strange. He _laughed."_

The grizzled Jedi frowned. "He did? Why?"

Mei blushed. "Well, I called one of the officers of the ship a stuck-up know-it-all nexu-face, and Vader just started laughing."

Obi-Wan had to suppress a chuckle himself. "You didn't call the officer that to his face, did you?"

Mei laughed. "No, I didn't. He would've had me killed on the spot. I don't know why I did it when Vader was listening, he could have easily told that officer." Her face grew serious. "But, Ben, I sensed change in him. A change I can only describe as…Light!"

**A/N So, whatcha think? Like? Hate? Should I kill myself now? Feedback is appreciated! ^^**


End file.
